


The adventures of team TARDIS, or how The Doctor and Yaz became a couple

by wibblywobblybowtie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Cute, F/F, Shipping, thasmin, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblybowtie/pseuds/wibblywobblybowtie
Summary: Story in which team TARDIS gets an unexpected invite, fight some aliens, and somehow The Doctor and Yaz have (and confess to have) feelings for each other(I hope to put Thasmin fluff throughout, but the whole last chapter should be Thasmin fluff :) )





	1. An unexpected invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I loved writing this team TARDIS (especially Thasmin :) ), so I figured why not write a longer fic. This is supposed to become about 3 chapters.  
> 1st one being this, story setting-ish, second one the adventure, third one the fluff. Might edit that while working on that though.  
> Thasmin scenes weaved throughout :)

“Can we please sit down and eat something now, Doc?” Graham asked, sitting down on the steps after a full day of running around saving civilisations.

“Okay. How about fish and chips on the British starship in the 25th century? Or Chinese food on the Chinese Wall in the 6th century?” The Doctor suggested

“Or, we could just make fried egg sandwiches in the TARDIS?” Yaz said, smiling kindly to the Doctor.

“Oh yeah, still have a craving for those!” The Doctor replied.

“Let’s go then!” Yaz said, and she grabbed The Doctor’s hand and walked towards the hallway, that could lead them to anywhere in the TARDIS. Graham and Ryan followed behind.

 

When arriving in the kitchen, Yasmin set out to find the eggs. In the process she had to let go of The Doctor’s hand. Only then did she realise what she had done, which made her blush. The Doctor then looked at her, and they both smiled nervously, before turning away to find the items they needed. The Doctor quickly found the butter and the bread, and it didn’t take too long for Yaz to find the eggs. The pan was put on the stove by Ryan. Graham decided he should just sit down and rest. The Doctor put the butter in the pan, letting Yaz put in the eggs, while she got out the spatula. By then, Ryan had stepped back and sat down too, because he felt like he was only standing in the way. From where he now stood, The Doctor and Yasmin seemed to be doing some kind of dance, moving from one side to the other, both busy doing whatever needed doing. Frying eggs, buttering bread, running back and forth to the fridge when needing another ingredient, and so on. When they finally finished, they both stood proudly with two plates each in their hands. Finally they could sit down for their meal.

 

During the meal, something made a buzzing sound in The Doctor’s pocket.

“What was that sound?” Ryan asked.

“I don’t know.” The Doctor replied, rummaging in her pocket. She fished out her psychic paper. “A message! Oh, now I’m excited. What do you think it might be?”

Yaz smiled and leaned towards closer to The Doctor so she could read along.

The Doctor opened it very quickly, quite curious about the content. She read it aloud:

_You are all invited to the wedding of_

_Amathea Aora_

_ & _

_Klai Kallinei_

_Location: Atoihe, the best wedding venue in the western Taiol nebula_

 

“Who are they then?” Yasmin asked her.

“Don’t have a clue. Want to take a look?” The Doctor replied.

“It doesn’t even mention a time?” Ryan said.

“It doesn’t have to. These senders assumed the recipient would be able to detect it themselves.” The Doctor said, quickly scanning the paper with her sonic. “27th century. The party is from 2 pm. On the 5th of January 2688, to be precise.” The Doctor said proudly.

“So we’re going to go to some strangers’ wedding then? How do we know it’s not some futuristic version of spam-mail?” Graham asked.

“And anyone who can send a message to this psychic paper is interesting enough that we should definitely go check them out. And next to that, I don’t see why not? I mean we got an invitation right? ”

“Is there a dress code?” Yasmin asked.

“It doesn’t say on the paper… We could just go like this?”

“No, Doctor, not to the best wedding venue in the area.” Yasmin said, laughing. “What’s the average dress code in that time and place?”

“Dunno. I’ll look through the TARDIS database.” The Doctor replied, already getting up.

“Hey, finish your sandwich first Doc! You need your energy.” Graham said. The Doctor scoffed, but sat down again and wolfed down her sandwich. Then she decided she’d better wait till the rest was finished too.

After what felt like forever to The Doctor (it was only about 10 minutes), everyone was finished, so they got up and went to the main-console room.

The Doctor sprinted to the typewriter, and quickly typed in all the info. The screens showed a beautiful dress and suit. The dress had multiple colours, layers and all kinds of reflecting, diamond-like-jewels. The suit had the same colours and jewels, but looked a bit more similar too what the humans were used like seeing.

“Woah those look fancy.” Yasmin said.

“Yeah!” Ryan added.

“Are we going in something like that then? I don’t know if I like the colours.” Graham said.

“The colours are just an example, Graham. There’s a whole range to choose from. Come on, now I know what we’re looking for, I think know where to find it.” The Doctor said.

Again unconsciously, The Doctor grabbed Yaz’s hand, and ran off towards the hallway again. She went so fast Yasmin almost tripped. The Doctor lead the three others down the hall, to the right twice, and then once to the left. Halfway through the girls lost Graham and Ryan, because Graham was getting way too tired of all the running.

“We’re here!” The Doctor said enthusiastically, as she opened the door. Yaz couldn’t believe her eyes. Behind the door, were platforms full of clothes as far as they eye could see. They were all connected by stairs and drawbridges. It looked a bit like the TARDIS had mixed up a climbing park with a big clothing store.

“27th century clothes are this way!” The Doctor said, leading Yasmin on.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Ryan and Graham?” Yasmin asked.

“Nah, they’ll find it. I’ll ask the TARDIS to put up signs.” The Doctor said smiling proudly. Yaz shook her head smiling, and followed.

They ran over three drawbridges and down two flights of stairs, then over another drawbridge. When they arrived, Yasmin had to stand still for a moment to take it all in. All the dresses were on the one side of the platform, the suits on the other, and they’d all been colour sorted. There were ones in all colours of the rainbow, and in all colour combinations that looked acceptable.

“Woah” was the only thing Yasmin could think to say.

“It’s cool innit?” The Doctor remarked.

“Definitely cool.” Yasmin replied.

Yasmin kept looking around, still in awe of the whole clothing ‘room’. When she looked back at the Doctor, she noticed her friend was frowning.

“Doctor? What is it?” she asked.

“What?” The Doctor said, as if waking from a slumber.

“You were frowning?”

“Frowning? Oh. I was just wondering. I haven’t worn a dress in a while, so I don’t know whether I should wear a dress or a suit?”

“Both would look beautiful.” Yasmin said, blushing after she realised she’d said that aloud.

“Thanks Yaz!” The Doctor said happily. “But I think I’ll go for a dress. I’ve been wanting to wear a dress for ages. Never seemed to appropriate, but now!”

“That sounds like a good plan.”

“Yeah! Now the question of colour…” The Doctor sunk back into thought. Yaz walked to the dress-section, and looked through a few racks.

“What about a combination between light and dark blue?” she suggested.

“Like my coat?”

Yasmin nodded, and handed the Doctor a dress that matched exactly that description. It was dark blue, with light blue elements, like nebula’s in the dress. It was fairly short at the front, but became longer the farther back it got.

“I love it! Ohh, wait!” The Doctor said, suddenly spurring with even more energy. She ran towards the side of this level, and rummaged through a small chest. All the stuff she threw out made a chaos on the ground around her. After a minute, she looked up from the chaos, and held up two rainbow coloured scarfs proudly.

“Would this fit with it?” she asked Yasmin, holding them up.

“Yeah, that could definitely work!” Yasmin said. “Do you want to try that on then?”

“Shouldn’t we choose something for you first?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I can choose though!”

“How about you take a dark blue with purple one? And take one of the scarfs? We’d have matching outfits that way!” The Doctor said with excitement.

“I’ll try that.” Yasmin said, rummaging through the rack. “Found it!”

“There’s changing rooms to the side there,” The Doctor said, already walking towards them. “I might need help with the zipper though. I don’t think they found out a way to do that yourself right?” she added.

“Nope, not that I’m aware of.” Yaz said, as she stepped into one of the changing room and closed the curtain.

It didn’t take long for Yasmin to get into her dress. She even, by her own surprise, got the zipper herself. She added the scarf and looked into the mirror. It fit perfectly and looked amazing on her. The Doctor had really picked it out well. She hoped the Doctor would like it.

 

When she stepped out of the changing room again, The Doctor was still inside, so she took a look around the platform they were on. From where she was standing, she could look to all sides, and see more platforms stretching on for what looked like miles. Each platform seemed to have a specific type of clothing hanging there, which made the whole thing look extremely colourful. Yasmin tried looking for Ryan and Graham, but couldn’t find them. After a while she noticed The Doctor was taking a little _too_ long, so she walked back to the changing rooms, and knocked on The Doctor’s door.

”You okay in there?”

“This dress doesn’t like me,” was the reply she got. “Wait, could you come in and help me?”

Yasmin laughed and stepped in. She noticed her heartbeat rising fast. The Doctor was standing with all of the dress draped around her head, moving her arms around a little to wildly, trying to find the sleeves. Next to that, she was only wearing underwear, which made Yasmin feel both kind of nervous and a feeling close to happy? This confused her a bit, but she ignored all her random feelings, and walked towards the Doctor.

“I’m usually quite good at finding the way back when I’m lost, but this dress has me puzzled.” The Time Lady said.

Yasmin giggled. Looking at the mess The Doctor had made of the dress, she noticed what the problem was. “It’s inside out!” She said laughing.

“It is? That would explain a lot!”

“Here, let me help you get it off first.” Yasmin said, even though she had a hard time keeping her head from thinking about the fact that The Doctor was going to be standing there in only underwear. Apparently this had made her pauze for a bit too long, so the Doctor asked:

“Are you okay? You look like you just got made to stone by Medusa?” She asked, and mumbled, more to herself, “Though Medusa was fake so I don’t know what got to you then.”

 

“Sorry, my head’s being all weird… Okay, here goes, arms up.” Yasmin said, quickly composing herself.

After the dress had slipped over the Timelady’s head, Yasmin tried to focus solely on untangling the dress and flipping it back to the right side. This didn’t work out well, as the first thing The Doctor did when she could see again, was look at Yasmin.

“Woah! You look beautiful in that dress, Yaz!”

Now she _had to_ look up. The comment she’d just made, had made her blush a bright red. And, her friend (or should we say crush) looked even better like this than she had imagined. She muttered a flustered thanks, and focused back on untangling the dress. Her mind was going in all kinds of directions, but she knew she couldn’t afford to do anything with those thoughts. So she whispered a short “Shut up.” to herself, and lifted the dress to The Doctor’s head. The fact that they had to stand very close for this, did not help at all. Luckily, The Doctor was quick to find the sleeves this time, and within seconds she was wearing the dress. She looked stunning in the dress. It was also the perfect size, and the colours fitted The Doctor really well. Again, the only thing Yasmin could say was “Woah”.

“Does it look good? I’d say it looks all right?” The Doctor said smiling.

“It looks perfect.” Yaz said, more softly than intended.

“Thanks for helping me pick it out!” The Doctor said, hugging Yasmin.

They stood there hugging for a while, neither of them really wanting to let go. They only parted when they heard Ryan’s voice in the background.

“Hello? Yasmin, Doctor?”

“I think we’d better go now, don’t you think?” Yasmin asked.

The Doctor nodded, and walked out of the changing room.

“Hi Ryan! We just finished finding our dresses! What do you think?” The Doctor said happily, as she did a small pirouet.

“Looking good, looking good.” Ryan said, nodding to both The Doctor and Yasmin.

“The suits are behind you,” Yaz said, walking towards them. “Though you could go in a dress if you wanted to?” she suggest with a smile.

“Don’t think I will, if you don’t mind.” Graham replied.

“Same here.” Ryan said.

All of a sudden, The Doctor jumped up, and excitedly started speaking:

“Yaz, can I please try something on your hair? I just remembered there’s this thing I learnt on the planet Capillum some time ago, where you could make something that looked like a flower crown, out of hair! Only a few people there knew how to do it, and I was lucky enough to be in the cell next to one of them in prison for almost a year. It was awesome!”

“Wait you were in prison?” Yaz said in disbelief.

“The government didn’t like my ‘no guns’ idea. Few governments seem to… But can I try that? Your hair is the perfect length.”

“Sure, just don’t pull out all my hair.” Yasmin said, with a smile.

“Whilst you girls do that, Ryan and I will go look for fitting suits then.” Graham said.

“Right you are! See you back in the console room then?” The Doctor asked.

“Yeah.” Ryan replied, and walked off.

The Doctor and Yasmin started back towards the console room, subconsciously grabbing hold of the other’s hands. Half way through, Yasmin stood still in the middle of one bridges, and looked around.

“How big is this place?” she asked.

“Honestly, I don’t have a clue.” The Doctor said truthfully. “But big enough that it’d be the best and worst place to play hide and seek, ever.” She giggled.

Yaz laughed and shook her head. Feeling a sudden urge to be physically closer to The Doctor. She didn’t dare act upon it, though.

All of a sudden she felt a small tug at her arm.

“Come on then! If I don’t start on your hair soon I’m going to have to rush it.” The Doctor said impatiently, almost pouting. Yaz rolled her eyes but started walking, The Doctor gradually making it into a jog.

“You really like running, don’t you?” Yaz asked.

“Yup!”

They ran all the way to the TARDIS’ console room. There the Doctor somehow produced a chair, and found some brushes, combs and other hair products in a seemingly secret console drawer. Yasmin looked at it, again impressed by what this lady and her box could do.

Yasmin removed the pins from the buns in her hair, and let all her hair fall loosely over her shoulders. Then she sat down in the chair The Doctor had put down for her, curiously awaiting what she would do.

“You’re hair is amazing Yaz!” The Doctor said. “It’s so long and soft, and it looks beautiful!”

Yasmin almost thought she could hear heart-eyes, but didn’t dare hope that was the case. Whatever the reason was, The Doctor had just said that, and it did make her blush.

The Doctor walked around her a few times, her head in thought, thinking about how she was going to do it. Then she picked up a brush, and carefully started brushing Yasmin’s hair. Every once and awhile her fingers touched Yaz’s neck, and Yaz couldn’t help but noticing how soft her hands were. Again, she softly told herself to shut up.

“Why’d you keep whispering to someone to shut up? Am I too loud?” The Doctor asked, picking up a small strand of hair at the front of Yasmin’s hair.

Yasmin mentally slapped herself for being loud enough that The Doctor could hear her. She decided to just tell her (at least a part of) the truth: “No, just my brain being annoying.”

“Your brain does that too?” The Doctor asked, picking up another few strands of hair. “I thought I was the only one who did that!”

“Same here.” Yaz laughed, silently wishing it were the same kind of thoughts annoying The Doctor.

They sat there in silence for a while, The Doctor concentrated on the hair in front of her, Yasmin focussed mostly on how to keep the speed of her heartbeat as normal and low as possible, so The Doctor wouldn’t notice it was trying to beat so fast. The Doctor was the one to break the silence.

“Yaz?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Could you stick with me during this wedding? My knowledge of social etiquettes seem to have been mostly deleted during this regeneration, I’ll need someone by my side to keep me from being too weird.”

“And you want me to help you with that?” Yasmin asked her softly.

“If you’d be okay with that?”

“Yes of course!”

“Thanks, Yaz!” The Doctor said. “Also, I think I’m almost done. Only a little bit to go!”

“That’s quick! I wonder what it looks like.”

“No peeking just yet, that would spoil the surprise!”

The Doctor quickly finished up, put a small elastic band around it, jumped in front of Yasmin. “It worked out quite well, I’d say!” The Doctor said, holding out an arm for Yasmin.

Yasmin slipped her arm through The Doctor’s, and was lead to a big mirror at the side of the console room. When she saw what The Doctor had done, she couldn’t believe her eyes. The Doctor had used most of the strands of hair around the top of her head to make a flower crown. Somehow she’d gotten hair into flower shapes! The rest of her hair hung lose, making the whole hair-creation look complete. It was beautiful.

“Doctor, this is amazing!” Yasmin said. She bent closer towards the mirror to study it, and carefully touched one of the flowers. “Wow!”

The Doctor blushed and smiled at her. “I can teach you sometime if you want to? Honestly most credit goes to you for having awesome hair.”

“Thanks Doctor! And I’d love to learn that! Probably way too difficult for me though.”

“Nothing’s too difficult for Yasmin Khan!” The Doctor said with a grin.

Yasmin decided to give her brain (part of) what it wanted for once, and almost jumped against The Doctor to give her a hug. This startled The Doctor, causing her to fall. Luckily, Yasmin had really quick instincts, so she managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

“Oh my gosh, Doctor are you okay?”

“Yeah I think so, thanks to you.”

Again, Yasmin couldn’t help but noticing how beautiful the woman in front of her was. Her hair falling slightly downwards, and dress hugging all of her curves beautifully, Yasmin couldn’t help but think what it would be like to kiss her. She quickly banished that thought from her head. She could think about that some time when she was alone. For now, they had a wedding to go to.


	2. The wedding of the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team goes to the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry that this update is so late! I'll hopefully update chapter 3 within shorter time than it took me to write chapter 2...
> 
> Thank you all for all your lovely comments on the last chapter! Will reply to them soon, but kept them up as a reminder to really write this chapter :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

With a little help of Yasmin, The Doctor quickly piloted the TARDIS to the wedding location, parking it in one of the smaller parking spaces outside. Ryan and Graham walked into the console room, both in fancy suits. They’d both chosen a black suit, though Ryan’s had a bit of dark blue in it too.

“We’re ready to go, Doc.” Graham said.

“Let’s go then!” The Doctor said, again holding up her arm for Yasmin. Yasmin took her arm, trying to ignore the fact that Graham and Ryan would probably think  _ something  _ of it. She hoped they wouldn’t speak about it, because if they did, she might have to confess her true feelings. And the chance that that would ruin her friendship with The Doctor was not worth the risk. 

They stepped out of the TARDIS, into the ‘parking lot’. It was like a big, beautiful field of grass, surrounded by a circle of trees.There were other vehicles too, some classic space-ship like, some in random and colourful shapes. There were flowers everywhere, in all possible colours. In the dense circle of trees, there was an archway of woven branches, through which a beautiful garden could be seen. The planet also seemed to have three moons and two suns, which made the whole thing seem even more magical. 

“This. Is. Awesome.” Ryan said.

“I agree.” Graham said.

“It’s so… magical.” Yasmin said.

“Spot on, 10 points for Yaz! Definitely magical.” The Doctor said happily, already scanning the planet with her sonic. “Created by this constellation’s greatest wizard, Helianthus. She still lives here, somewhere. Probably in some small house in the forest I thought covered the whole planet. Never knew they’d changed it and made a wedding venue here!”

They walked through the archway, leaving the TARDIS and all the other alien vehicles behind. When they saw the beauty that stretched out behind the arch, all four of them had to stand still to take it all in.

It was a low hill, with a building at the top, seemingly quite a far way away. The building was quite stately, with pillars and columns. Between them and the building, a beautiful river flowed, creating small waterfalls and pools on its way. Surrounding the hill on all sides were beautiful trees, some in the ‘usual’ green colours, some in other colours, like blue, yellow, and even pink and purple. 

There were flowers everywhere, in all colours of the visible colour spectrum. There were sunflower like flowers, but also small ones, like dandelions. 

On the hill they could see people walking, mostly near the building. 

Above it all were clouds, all in dreamy pastel colours. 

All in all, the perfect location for a truly magical wedding.

“Woah!” All four of them said in unison.

Yasmin squinted all of a sudden. “Wait, how is this that even possible?” she asked, pointing with her free arm to one of the purple trees. “We were taught plants can only be green, as green is the colour that actually absorbs light-energy? So how can that be purple?”

The Doctor grinned at her. “Excellent question, Yaz! It’s true that on Earth, green seems to be the only colour to absorb light, but humans don’t know why it has to be green. In your time that is. It has to do a lot with the type of star your sun is, and the atmosphere. But, these plants do still work exactly the same. Good old photosynthesis!” She paused for a while, before looking at her friends, an excited smile on her face. 

“Wanna check out that building at the top?” The Doctor said excitedly. Not waiting for an answered, she dashed up towards the hill, pulling Yaz along. She quickly ran up, avoiding obstacles on the way. At one point they even had to jump on stepping stones to get to the other side of a pool of water. The Doctor nearly fell there, but could luckily find her balance just in time. 

“I am not used to dresses,” She concluded, already running on. 

When they arrived to the top a lot of ‘people’ were talking everywhere. Next to the building were some rows of chairs, which Graham was really happy about. He plopped down into one of the seats, Ryan following suit. The Doctor, as per usual, was not really in the mood to sit down, so dragged Yaz along to some of the other ‘people’.

Of all the ‘people’ on the hill, Yaz estimated about 10 percent was humanoid. The rest, from Raxacoricofallapatorians to Catkind to Ood, made everything seem even more magical. To Yasmin it looked like they’d ended up on one of the intergalactic markets they’d been some weeks ago. The variety of species was usually not this big on other occasions. 

“Doctor?” She asked, “How come there are so many different species here? It’s not like this is some really important market or anything? Are the emperors of the universe getting married or something?”

“Don’t think so, I’d known the names then.” The Doctor replied. “Let’s ask that Raxacoricofallapatorian why they’re here!” She said happily, running of to one of the larger green looking creatures. 

“The who?”

“Raxa-corico-falla-patorians,” The Doctor said slowly, before continuing at her usual speed, “You had one as your acting Prime Minister some years ago. I blew them up though, they weren’t too nice a family.” 

Yasmin decided to just accept that, turning her attention to the green alien in front of her.

“Hiya!” The Doctor said, greeting them. “I’m The Doctor, and this is my amazing friend Yaz. We were just wondering, what made you come all across the universe for a wedding?” 

“Across the galaxy, the most important people got an invite. With their guest list, it must be of tremendous importance. And they did choose the most beautiful venue I’ve ever seen. Raxacoricofallapatorius’ secret agents checked the whole thing, and it is all true. We are here to witness a wedding. An important wedding.”

“But you don’t know why it’s important?” The Doctor asked.

“Or who’s getting married?” Yaz added.

“Nobody does. But that’s part of the fun. Everyone here is tired of always knowing and being able to control everything that happens. This is the only surprise party ever for the wealthy and powerful.”

The Doctor rolled her eyes at this, looking at the alien in disbelief. She started walking off, before she abruptly turned back, quickly asking:

“When does the ceremony start?”

“In five minutes.”

“Thanks.” She said, lacking her usual enthousiasm. 

She turned to Yaz “So, all important people collectively invited to this planet. For a wedding of two unknown people. This doesn’t sound good.”

“Is someone planning some kind of mass-assassination?”

“Mass-assassination would be a fun word if circumstances were different.” The Doctor smiled to herself, causing Yasmin to giggle, before turning completely serious again.

“But are they planning that? And why? How can someone know this is safe, for sure? Why are there no guards anywhere?”

“You’re right… Good questions. It’s all too easy for who ever is planning it. And who would be targeting so many different leaders from all across the galaxy?”

“Are there any more similarities between these invited people?”

The Doctor paced back and forth, deep in thought.

“No, I don’t think so. Next to the fact that everyone here has a lot of power and money.”

“Except us.”

“Good thinking, Yaz. Brilliant! 10 points to you! We don’t really own anything, or have any power...”

“You have a lot of impact in the universe, though.” Yaz smiled.

The Doctor caught herself blushing, but quickly moved on with a sigh. “Too many questions and the ceremony is about to start. We’d better join the boys before there’s no chairs left.”

Graham was the first to great them: “Hey Doc! Find out anything interesting?”

“Nobody here knows the to-be-weds and all invited people are planet-leaders. Yaz and I are assuming it’s a mass-assassination attempt. So, be careful. No wandering off.” 

“We can’t even calmly visit a wedding! Next you’re going to tell me I can’t even eat a bit of cake.”

“Good idea Graham. The cake might be poisonous, or have a hidden bomb. Don’t eat anything, and touch as little as possible.” The Doctor added promptly, crashing down in a chair.

 

Music started from the top of the building. The Doctor stared at it in awe, before nudging Yasmin, to explain why she was so excited.

“That’s an Acropolis-Organ! Named after the building in Athens by the creator. Think of them of the Stradivarius of organs! There’s only about three of these, spread all across the galaxy!”

“Let me guess, you’ve played on all three?”

“Even better, I helped create two! Chombo was the best creator of musical instruments I’ve ever met! We should visit them sometime.” 

Yaz laughed, “Sounds like fun.”

“Shhh!”, someone in front of them whispered to them.

The Doctor rolled her eyes, but did stay quiet for a little while.

Beautiful music continued to come from the organ in front of them. The to-be-weds came up the path to the friends’ right, walking hand in hand. Both were wearing beautiful white dresses, decorated with glitter in all possible colours. 

“Woah.” Yaz commented once again. 

“Agreed.” The Doctor muttered, restraining herself from running towards them and telling them how beautiful they looked. 

The brides, both wearing veils, walked to the front of the building, where another alien stood to officiate the wedding. The officiator looked vaguely humanoid, but had bright blue skin, with bright green hair. 

The Doctor tried to sonic them from a distance, trying to keep the sound down as much as possible. 

“Everything seems normal. That can’t be right.” She whispered.

Whilst she was pottering with the settings of the sonic, the two assumably-woman already seemed to be saying their vows. They were whispering them in each other’s ear, somehow making the whole ceremony extremely secretive, but also quite intimate. Yasmin 

thought this would be a nicer way to get married. Laying out your heart in front of your whole family just wasn’t really her thing. Though she wouldn’t get married. Probably. She gave the thought of marrying The Doctor a little too much time, zoning back in right at the “You may kiss the bride” moment.

The brides stared each other in the eyes for a while, both smiling happily. Then they kissed. 

Usually, when the just-wedded would kiss, there might be good music, some clapping, and if it was a rich couple, some fireworks. This wedding didn’t differ too far from that norm, but one thing was definitely different. Instead of fireworks, the ground all around the building started shaking wildly, as if there was going to be a gigantic earthquake. 

“EVERYONE GET IN THE BUILDING!” The Doctor shouting, motioning wildly towards the Acropolis-Organ. Everyone started running towards it, following her command. The two brides were slow to respond, but joined the Doctor and the rest of Team TARDIS as the last few to get on the building.

The ground kept shaking, but as it didn’t show signs of getting worse, The Doctor decided to question the brides to see if she could get any answers:

“Do you have any idea about what is happening?” The Doctor asked them. “Nice dresses by the way, both of you look amazing!” She added quickly.

Both brides shook their heads, still in shock. 

“What do you know about this place? Why did you choose this location? And why did you invite all these important people?” Yasmin asked, trying her best to sound kind and pressing at the same time.

Only now did she realise that both women looked similar to the officiator. They both had blue skin, one with green hair, the other yellow. The one with the yellow hair replied to her:

“We were told that we could use this venue for free, if the venue owners could invite some people of their choice. And as most of our family didn’t want to come anyway, we didn’t really mind some more people to fill up the chairs. Especially if that meant that we could use this location.”

“So who let you this venue then? Did they have yellowish hair with colourful flowers all around them?” The Doctor suggested.

Both women laughed. “No, definitely not,” the one with green hair replied, “they were wearing a red cloak, speaking in a low monotonous voice.”

“That sounds scary. How did you know they were trustworthy? And were you annoyed by it? If so, then it’s probably me from the future. I’ve done that before, very confusing. No, never mind, forget that question, I haven’t seen memory worms anywhere.” The Doctor said.

Yasmin nudged The Doctor once again, so she’d know to stop talking. “Ah, sorry.” The Doctor continued, “Anyway, how did you know they were trustworthy?”

“Well apparently they’re not.” The one with yellow hair commented.

“But the offer was so generous, and they even let us come to check out the location before deciding. They wanted to make sure we were sure of our decision.” The green-haired said.

“That’s proper creepy though.” Ryan added.

“You’re right, Ryan. We should definitely find out who that was and why they’re doing this.” The Doctor said.

“Can we do that before we explode?” Graham asked rather thoughtfully.

“I hope so,” The Doctor said, formulating a plan in her head. “Okay fam, it’s time for a plan, though for now it doesn’t have too much to it. If all of you make sure everyone is huddled together in the center, then if something does happen you’ll be the safest. I’ll try to find out what is causing the bad rumbling, and if I can somehow keep this building safe.” She motioned the Team to start doing their jobs, before turning towards the brides:  “You two ladies, do you by any chance have a guest list?”

“Nope.” They both said at the same time. 

“That’s not much help… Do join the rest though, it’s important for you guys to survive a little longer than just your wedding day.”

They hurried off, The Doctor running to the edge of the building, scanning the hill.

“Still reading normal… “ She muttered. There she stood, holding on to one of the pillars, trying to think of a plan. No plan was formulating. She got slightly annoyed, which made her start to walk around a little, and hit one of the pillars softly. After a minute, she felt a little tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Yasmin stand behind her. 

“Have any luck yet?”

“Nope. Sorry…” The Doctor said sadly.

“I think I might have an idea?” Yasmin tried carefully.

The Doctor’s face lit up.

“Well this might be a dumb idea, but, you said this planet was magic right?”

“Yeah?”

“So what if we use that to protect this building? You must’ve picked up some magic over the years?”

“GENIUS! Best idea, 50 points for Yasmin Khan!” The Doctor said excitedly, already getting to work.

“I visited Helianthus once, many moons ago. She taught me some basics that would work on her planet. I should technically be able to let a beanstalk grow. That’s the only thing I learnt that I can use now. Making bushes look like animals is not so useful now.”

“Are we going to be the giants in the giant’s castle then?” Yasmin questioned, with a smile.

“YES! Lovely comparison! Let’s see, what can I get done…”

She started tapping on her sonic, seemingly typing something. Yaz studied the woman, busily trying to do everything she could to help these random people. She couldn’t help but smile. 

The Doctor was still typing when the earth started shaking even more. A little way away, something that looked like a bomb exploded under the beautiful water pool, making water splat all over. 

“Come on!” The Doctor muttered to herself, typing even faster than before. 

Another explosion went off behind them.

“Almost there!” She said hopefully.

Explosions were going off in a chain reaction now, getting closer and closer to the building full of people. 

“About now would be good, Doctor!” Yasmin said loudly, so The Doctor could hear her.

“It’s ready, brace yourself!” The Doctor shouted to everyone.

She pointed the sonic to the hill below them, and a gigantic bean stalk started growing, shooting them up in the air. It jolted the building so much, The Doctor would have fallen off if it hadn’t been for Yasmin holding on to her hand steadily. Yasmin proceeded to pull The Doctor closer towards her, so she couldn’t fall. The Doctor quickly put the sonic in her pocket, and huddled towards Yasmin. Both of them were holding on to the pillar and each other for dear life, the stalk still shooting up into the air. 

They were just above the clouds when the stalk stopped growing. Everyone finally dared to let go of each other and the pillars, and people started cheering, before one of the guests said:

“I get we’re happy that we’re safe for now, but how the hell do we get down now?”

“Luckily for all of you, that problem will be solved within now and…” The Doctor looked at her sonic as if looking at a watch, “... about ten minutes.”

“Are you going to explain to us how that’ll work?” Yasmin asked with a proud smirk. 

“Well, I just used magic on this planet. And Helianthus is definitely going to notice that. She’ll be here to check it out as soon as she ends her afternoon bath.”

“Who’s that then?” The Raxacoricofallapatorian they spoke to earlier, asked.

“The creator of this planet. She made everything here. Except all the evil parts, those were some unknown-evil-cloaked-person’s doing. Who that is, I’m yet to find out.”

 

The Doctor was right yet again, as within a few minutes, Helianthus came, literally flying on a cloud. She squinted at the building in the sky, not knowing what to think of it. When she saw The Doctor’s face however, her face lit up.

“Doctor! What are you doing here?” She asked.

“We got invited to a wedding!” The Doctor replied with a grin

“A wedding, on Atoihe? This is my private planet!?”

“That’s what I thought too! I figured you’d gone freelance, but kind of knew that wasn’t true when the ground started exploding.”

“What did you just say?”

“Well, during the ceremony the ground around our feet started exploding!”

“Do you know who did it?”

“Nope… Which is both exciting and worrying…” The Doctor pondered for a while, everyone watching her, expecting some good plan. She continued not long after: “You can teleport people right?” She asked Helianthus.

“Yeah, easily.” 

“Could you then teleport everyone except my gang to their homes?”

“Think so. Who are these people in your gang? And is everyone okay with that?”

Yaz, Graham and Ryan joined The Doctor, whilst all of the guests seemed to nod in agreement. The brides however, stepped forward:

“Amathea and I would like to stay,” the green haired woman said.

“It’s our wedding after all,” the woman with yellow hair, Amathea, added.

Helianthus checked with The Doctor for her approval. The Doctor nodded. Helianthus proceeded to teleport all guests out of here, leaving the other six with her. 

 

“So what now, Doc?” Graham asked.

“We try to find this mystery person!” The Doctor said. “Should be easy now we’re not longer in immediate danger. Can you get us to the TARDIS Helianthus?”

“Definitely ma’am.” Helianthus said with a smile.

“Still not used to that,” The Doctor muttered.

“Let’s find the mystery-evil-cloaked person!” Yasmin said happily, as they all floated towards the TARDIS on a cloud.

 

On another cloud a few meters away, said evil-cloaked-person was watching. Following. “These renegades would not be able to stop me,” they thought. “I will destroy The Doctor, if it is the last thing I do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the mystery-evil-cloaked person is? 
> 
> Would love to hear what you think of this fic/chapter! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have anything to say about it, please do! :)


End file.
